Change Is Wrought
by honestgreenpirate
Summary: Post the Sound of Drums so some spoilers but nothing major. One shot. Some thoughts on what Martha has to do now and how people view her. Please read and review


**A/N: This is just an idea I got after the Sound of Drums – not really got much to do with anything but I think it's important!! **

Change Is Wrought

Martha had changed.

Her mother knew it. The Martha of before would have rushed into her family's embrace the moment she saw them – not stand staring before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Martha had changed.

Her father knew it. Seeing her stand tall and proud at the other end of the room. This was more than her natural independent streak showing through.

Martha had changed.

Her sister knew it. The gravity in her face, her earlier warning and her actions all showed how she'd grown.

Martha had changed.

Her brother knew it. Confused as he was, the impelling command in her voice when she warned him to hide had made him obey her orders.

Martha had changed.

Jack Harkness knew it. Though he had known her for such a short space of time he knew. There was something in her attitude now – she had shouldered the responsibility that was usually claimed by someone else and she was going to do something about it. She'd even accepted, with obvious reluctance, that she had to use his teleport to take her safety – so she could act.

Martha had changed.

The Doctor knew it. She had never been the most biddable of companions but today she had really flouted him, concerned only with doing anything she could for those she loved. Knowing that was what she had to do – such a human emotion. Looking into her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek he could tell. He and the life he led had once again left an irremovable mark. There was knowledge, fear and anger mixed in those dark depths that sparkled with tears she refused to shed. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless, incapable of aiding her. The fate of the world, the universe rested with her and he could only hope that the change, that he wished he couldn't see, would be enough.

As she released his hands, gazing once more into his eyes as if trying to convey some thought through the deep sorrow in hers, he felt a fear, an old man's selfish fear that he would later regret and chastise himself for even thinking of. As a blue light flashed and she disappeared from the room he was afraid. Afraid that she had gone and he had lost her forever. He looked at her family and at Jack, no thought registering in his mind but that she had finally realised how much she was giving up and how much she was risking to travel with him. An old, old man who finally resembled something approximating his age. He looked out upon the preliminary stages of the destruction of human life and he was scared.

Martha had changed.

And the Doctor hadn't realised what it really meant. He didn't understand that though she knew how much she was risking she thought it was worth it. To travel through space and time, to meet such wonderful people and see such wonderful places. The danger and the fear really were just the bits in between – though sometimes there were more in between bits than anything else – and even they had there high points. When he'd first taken her hand, when he'd first hugged her, when he'd kissed her…..

What the Doctor really didn't understand was that Martha thought it was worth it, to be with him day by day, running for their lives, laughing together, arguing over silly things, her exasperated he with a maniacal grin plastered across his face. Those were the moments she lived for and he was completely oblivious. It was like he said – "it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist". She had to really work to get his attention and some days it was impossible. But when he gave her his attention – now that, that was fantastic. That's what made it worth it.

So, Martha accepted the burden that was being thrust upon her. No longer was she questioning the Doctor as to what they had to do next. She was going to find out what to do and then she was going to save the world. Above and beyond that she was to save her family, she was going to save Jack and she was going to save the Doctor. She vowed she would return and she would – after hardship and suffering she would return – and she would be successful.

The Doctor only ever did choose the best.

**A/N: hope you liked it! Please review it would be lovely!! **


End file.
